ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouran Academy
Ouran Academy (also known as Ouran Elite Private Academy) is a prestigious private school located in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan. The school is attended primarily by children of the rich and famous (e.g. children of celebrities, business magnates, politicians, etc.). Haruhi Fujioka is the''' only''' student from a middle-class family which, to students accustomed to wealth, makes her seem poor in comparison. Ouran Academy houses four different divisions: Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College/University. Although these four divisions are all located on the same campus and students are free to move about, they tend to remain near the area of their classes. Ouran Academy is also widely known by its students as being the home of the Ouran High School Host Club, an enormously popular and influential club located in Music Room #3 of the High School building. Ouran Academy Motto This mantra permeates Ouran with students of stellar family history and/or backgrounds given entrance priority over those from families of lower social or economic status, regardless of academic ability. All students at the school, however, are expected to be academically proficient and possessing leadership potential. The school accepts international students who meet criteria and offers a full scholarship to one Japanese student each year (per grade level at the high school) who meets the cut score on a notoriously difficult entrance exam, guaranteeing that they will enter Class A upon admission, where they are expected to be Top of the Class by the end of the school year in order to remain enrolled at Ouran. Campus Architecture Many of the buildings on school grounds were inspired by famous monuments which include Buckingham Palace, Place de la Concorde and St. Peter's Basilica. In addition, a large portion of the academy's architecture is reminiscent of mid-nineteenth century Paris, France (where the Houshakuji family lives). And it's no accident that most of Ouran's anime architecture is shaded pink with lavender overtones. Pink is the favored color of flirts and teases. The Ouran Host Club does nothing but and their guests, while intrigued, are basically naive and unaware of life's more mature physicality. Lavender is the milder version of purple which bespeaks sophistication and a focus on one's own advancement and, after all, those who attend Ouran Academy are all about moving up in the world. ouran14.gif|Ouran's signature clocktower. ouranlibraby.jpg|One of four libraries... ouran12.jpg|...and many beautiful gardens. ouran6.jpg|Decorated by Springtime cherry blossoms. ouran24.jpg|An ornate gate cornice... ourangarden.jpg|...that heads an entrance to campus. ouran13.jpg|Ouran on a spring evening... ouran1.jpg|...and at dawn. ouran11.jpg|Ouran - a place of reflection. ouran4.jpg|Ouran - a place of unique charm. ouran42.jpg|Summertime means... entry.jpg|...it's quiet while students are on vacation. Ouran17.jpg|A typical academic building. courtyeard.jpg|The middle school courtyard. ouran7.jpg|Ouran Fair festivities. classroom.jpg|A typical Ouran classroom. ouran29.jpg|The view from the Third Floor landing. ouran20.jpg|Salons are often used as club rooms. ouran3.jpg|The main foyer of the high school building. dininghall.jpg|The refectory or dining hall. ouran41.jpg|A gallery chandelier. chandelier.jpg|Chandelier detail. ouran10.jpg|The Grand Staircase... ouran37.jpg|...looking downward. ouran14.jpg|Ouran at sunset... ouran21.jpg|...in Autumn... ouran30.jpg|...on Halloween Night... ouran22.jpg|...and in the dead of winter. ouran16.jpg|Ouran in Wonderland - where life is upside down and it's always 3 pm. School Uniforms At Ouran Academy, student uniforms indicate grade level and school division: Presechool, Elementary, Middle or High School. Preschool *Male and female uniforms are identical for preschoolers, the only variation being that boys wear shorts instead of skirts. The top is a short-sleeved, tailored white blouse with a salmon sailor-collar and a peach neckerchief. The boys wear salmon shorts and the girls, a salmon pleated skirt. Elementary School * Boys wear a dark green uniform consisting of short trousers and a double-breasted jacket with lapels, under which is worn a short-sleeved, white shirt and black loosely-bowed tie. * Girls wear a two-tone uniform consisting of a pink pleated skirt (hem variable, as long as dress code is followed) with a long-sleeved, white pullover top with pink cuffs and pink bib collar that covers the shoulders front and back, and a red loosely-bowed tie. Middle School * Boys wear straight black trousers and an ivory, concealed front-closure jacket, with a nehru collar and dark gold braid; an Ouran Academy seal is sewn onto the left breast. * Girls wear a brown and white dress with a darker brown loosely-bowed tie decorating the v-neckline with modesty panel, which rises into a nautical-style collar; the dropped waist sits over a pleated skirt which may be short, but not revealing. High School *Boys wear straight black trousers and a pale blue blazer, under which is worn a long or short-sleeved white shirt and black Windsor-knotted silk tie, accented by a narrow purple band running vertically down its center length. An Ouran Academy seal is sewn onto the left breast. *Girls wear a yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie; high-cut bishop sleeves ending in a white cuff; and a skirt that is typically calf-length and somewhat puffy (crinolines used to maintain a bell shape). For uniforms without long trousers, white knee socks are worn; black trouser socks for the others; white tights for high school girls. In the anime, black loafers are worn by boys and brown, black or red Maryjanes are worn by girls. Natural fabrics, such as wool, cotton and silk, have always been considered first-class. It may be speculated that uniforms vary their fabric with the change of seasons, while retaining their style (e.g. linen vs. wool for the Ouran blazer). There is some leniency in the dress code. Nekozawa wears a black cloak over his uniform daily. Kasanoda is rarely seen with a tie and often wears his button-up shirt as outerwear. In Chapter 1, before Haruhi has a chance to purchase a uniform, she makes do with a dress shirt and sweater from home; and she dons the same outfit again in Chapter 76 of the manga after the Host Club is disbanded. Color analysis of the anime uniforms reveals mindset. Preschool boys and girls wear the same colors - innocent white and peach as the power of red, toned down. Elementary boys are sprouting up in green self-reliance while the girls are blossom-pretty in pink, which seeks acceptance. Middle school ivory for boys suggests innocence moving towards the romantic attitude of brown, which flavors the girls' uniforms. In high school, the boys are true blue (at least for awhile in pastel) while the girls wear pale yellow, a color that suggests submisiveness in love, but also cheerfulness and fun. White and gold trim on everything indicates both purity and royalty. 1228454415 8731 full.jpg|The female preschool attire. kyoya age 5.JPG|The male preschool attire, as worn by young Kyoya. File:Shiro Takaoji.jpg|The male Elementary School attire. Elementary School Ouran uniform.jpg|The female Elementary School attire. File:Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|The male Elementary School attire and the female Middle School attire. File:YoungHikaru&Kaoru.jpg|The male Middle School attire. File:Renge.jpg|The female High School attire. Haruhifujioka37rs.png|The female High School attire as worn by Haruhi. File:Host Club.jpg|The male High School attire. uniform - short sleeves.JPG|Female attire with short sleeves for the summer. uniform - vests.png|Three different male sweaters. uniform - spring shawl.JPG|Optional bolero for females. uniform - winter coats.JPG|High school winter duffel-coats. uniform - backpack..JPG|Typical bookbag. uniform - shoes.png|High school shoes, male (top) and female (bottom). those pants.jpg|Male attire redesign for the dorama. michelle in uniform.jpg|Female attire in the dorama. middle school uniform.jpg|Middle school attire in dorama. kirimi live.jpg|Preschool attire redesign for dorama. Class Hierarchy At Ouran Academy, students are separated into four classes based on their family's wealth, lineage, influence and their personal intelligence. Basically the Ouran Academy decides their student's classes into their family's pedigree and grades. For example, the Host Club members are all in the A class for their year group, where the students from highly privileged families are placed. The only exception is Haruhi, who gets a special privilege due to her scholarship status. The order of classes are as followed: * 'A' Class - The "Elite" or Honor Role (Grade + Pedigree Rank 100%) * 'B' Class '(Grade + Pedigree Rank 70%) * ''C' Class '(Grade + Pedigree Rank 50%) * ''D' Class - Mostly consists of children from Yakuza affiliated families (Grade + Pedigree Rank 20%) School Subjects As the series focuses more on the school clubs, the actual classes taught at school and the structure of the school day are not directly shown in the anime, nor are any teachers revealed; however, the manga directly reveals two specific classes offered at the academy: physical education and Greek. Additionally, some of the subjects referenced in both media include French, German, Greek, English, Japanese History and Modern Literature. Cuisine Edibles are not central to the plot of Ouran High School Host Club, but help to create ambience, often serving as props that prime the physical senses of the viewer for romance. "There is a very close relationship between love, sex and food. It's hard to feel romantic if you're starving. The human need for food and sex are basic, part of the foundation of our nature, which makes it sensible that they are so closely knit together," says Dr. Maryanne Fisher. When you eat, you're using many of the same senses and inducing bodily reactions similar (though not exact) to those evoked during sex. Plus, as with everything else set in Ouran's universe, depictions demonstrate accuracy and attention to detail. food9.jpg food1.jpg food6.jpg food15.jpg anime15.jpg food12.jpg food23.png food24.png food22.png food28.png food30.png food25.png food26.png food13.jpg food5.jpg food3.jpg food2.jpg food21.jpg food17.jpg food18.jpg food31.jpg food4.jpg food27.png food20.jpg food35.jpg food14.jpg food21.png ouranfood33.jpg food22.jpg food11.jpg mixedbowls.jpg food15.png food16.png food32.jpg food30.jpg cupdetail.jpg Category:Ouran Academy Category:Places